Random Act of Randomness: A DOGS Prompt
by Alice L. Rem
Summary: Random little stories of Heine/Badou. One word prompt. Please enjoy. Only rated T as a precaution. It's been a while since I wrote so Heine's name is spelled with an 'a.'


**Title:** Random Acts of Randomness

**Fandom:** DOGS/DOGS-Bullets&Carnage  
**Rating:** T at most… but that would be for language, though I actually don't think I used anything bad O.O How terrible of me!  
**Pairing/Characters:** Not too much, HainexBadou

**Disclaimer:**I do not own DOGS! I only own the story concept of the fanfics I write and the two Manga volumes I own. _I am in no way writing this for money nor am I claiming any legal rights to the story known as DOGS/DOGS-Bullets&Carnage._  
**Feedback:** If you feel like it.  
**Notes:** Just a random thin from a random word generator that I did for fun. There are some that I liked more than others but I decided to post them all for the heck of it. Like I said, for fun, this isn't my best work nor is it my worst. I just wanted to get something else out there.

* * *

1. **Wealth**

Badou's hands searched his pockets desperate to find that last dime he needed for a pack of smokes.

2. **Noiseless**

Badou's hands were steady as he reached out over the side of the building to grab the white Persian cat on the fire escape in hopes of getting the reward of a lifetime. Hands reached out from behind him grabbing at his sides and mercilessly latching on.

"Christ!" Badou screeched between uncontrollable laughter as Haine smirked wickedly relentlessly tickling the redhead.

3. **Snap**

The leash holding back the demon snapped releasing the demonic howling of a beast that the group of fifty men could not take down. Blood splattered Badou's face as he leaned against a wall silently lighting his cigarette while Haine took on the job by himself. Badou silently ticked off the seconds.

4. **Weary**

Sometimes, when he would sit staring at the ceiling of the church Haine would get this feeling of complete lack of interest in anything anymore. A tired feeling, a feeling that makes you want to get up, pack all your things, and leave this shit hole of a city. But then when he lolls his head to glance over at Nill sitting with Badou on the alter steps as he silently shows her how to sew up the hole in a bullet ridden shirt he no long gets that feeling.

He remembers why he stays in this god forsaken city. Why he can't leave it behind.

5. **Orphan**

"What are you talking about? She has a family. You're her family Haine." Badou snorted as they watched Nill flit joyfully through the aisles in her newest dress.

6. **Binding**

"Fuck, stop moving."

"I'll fucking move as much as I want, you shit face. You're not doing it right anyway."

"Shut up Badou, you're prettier with your mouth shut."

"Shut your fucking pie hole Haine."

"That was the lamest come back ever Badou. You know I don't like pie." Haine pulled tight the bandage on Badou's leg binding the wood to the broken limb to keep Badou from moving.

7. **Hour**

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

"Oh. My. Gooooood!" Badou groaned letting his chin rest on the table. And Haine was always complaining when _he_ was late.

8. **Cut**

Haine rarely felt scared. And he rarely had any moments where you could consider him soft. But if you watched him that day that he sat in the corner of the medical like room in the back of the church, hands clutched together so hard that his knuckles looked like they would pop out of his fingers. Bishop worked diligently to stop the bleeding on the bullet wound in Badou's chest. The only noise was Badou's harsh breathing cutting through the silence, and if you looked at Haine, you could what makes an indestructible albino dog toss and turn at night.

9. **Pause**

Music flowed through the Badou's dingy apartment, and as much as Haine complained about the smooth rhythmic jazz that softly played echoing off the bedroom walls, he still failed to stand and stop the music. The way Badou rocked his hips to the music was just too enticing to make stop.

10. **Crushing**

You could say that White Hair and Eyepatch's relationship was similar to that of a young school girl with an obsessive paranoid psychotic "kill 'em all" crush. The kind that usually gets one of the two in the relationship killed in the end. Haine knew he wasn't the killer…

11. **Defensive**

"No need to get defensive." Naoto smirked as her obvious gay reference hit some nerve in the two gun slinger's heads.

12. **Family**

Badou stared at the back of his right hand thinking of how things had changed.

13. **Wandering**

The dark city didn't affect someone like Haine. Neither did his stray life style, but no matter what he did he always seemed to find himself right back at Badou's apartment.

14. **Obscure**

"Badou…"

"Hmm…"

"Want to go out sometime?"  
"We're already out Haine, what more do you want?"

"Jackass, you know what I mean."

"Hnn…"

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Take your pick."

15. **Execution**

"Oh, delicious screams of pain and the stained black blood. A fight with me isn't a battle, it's a death march. You are on death row, walk up to the stand dear boy, it's your day to die." Came a soft whispering of a makeshift song from the lips of a killer, Magato laughed joyfully as the dagger sliced through the air over and over.

16. **Listening**

"Haine, this isn't funny. Come on." Haine took another step towards the red head.

"Heh, I'm not the boss. He's away for a bit. I'm Black Dog, let's be friends." Wide toothy grin and manic red eyes. "Let's play a game."

"You never did listen to me, huh?" Badou mumbled as he turned and ran for the closest exit.

17. **Childhood**

"Ring around the rosy. Pockets full of posy. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

"I never did like that stupid song." Badou mumbled as he sat on a park bench watching the small girls sing and play. Haine snorted.

"Reminds you how the song is about the Black Plague?"

"Nah, I think about the time Dave fell asleep with a lit cigarette in his hand." Badou smirked to himself at the lost memory.

18. **Decline**

"After much deliberation we have agreed not to take it." Haine stated firmly to Granny Liza. She raised an eyebrow. Badou gawked at his partner. Ready to celebrate at his good fortune-

"It was a joke. We'll take it." Haine's face hadn't even so much as twitched. Badou whimpered putting his face in his hands wishing he could cry at his misfortune.

19. **Tense**

"You seem tense Badou, something wrong?" Haine snickered.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Haine. You're a natural. Now hurry up and help me down. All the blood is starting to rush to my head."

20. **Unclean**

When it's late at night, and Haine wanders into Badou's after a particularly rough job, he just stands and stares for a while. He stands… and stares… and stands some more… and stares some more. Eventually he'll shuffle closer to the sleeping red head to stand next to the bed. He'll stand… and stare… and stand… and stare. Finally he'll slip onto the bed next to the sleeping nicotine addict and reach a hand towards Badou's brilliant tendrils. But just before his fingertips can touch those soft as feather strands he stops himself. He compares the color of Badou's hair to the liquid staining his hands, his touch, even if he washes off the blood he feels it's still there. Forever there, and he feel he cannot touch Baodu. Not in the way that he can't touch a cross without feeling like he's tainted it, no. It's a feeling as if by touching Badou with his blood stained hands that it might shatter some illusion he has over the world. About this time Badou will have woken up. He usually makes up Haines mind for him by, in a haze of half sleep, curling close to Haine forcing Haine's hands around him and falling back asleep.


End file.
